


we've got time

by tony_starkrogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_starkrogers/pseuds/tony_starkrogers
Summary: Steve doesn't know what to make of Tony Stark.  Fortunately, he's got time.





	we've got time

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a super fluffy mood recently, and this happened!
> 
> This story also has a [tumblr post](https://captain-stevens.tumblr.com/post/186615897277/weve-got-time)!

Steve does not know what to make of Tony Stark.

Like his father, the younger Stark is certainly a showman, and a genius - even Steve can see that from the short time he’s known him.

It’s the showman that Steve doesn’t know what to do with. Everything about Tony is all glitz and glamor, and Steve can’t see through the mask enough to know what Stark is really like underneath it all, if he could ever trust the man beneath the mask, if he could ever get to know him enough to consider Tony his friend.

Steve wasn’t sure they would ever make it past the state of polite indifference they settled at lately… that is, until one morning when Tony stumbles into the communal kitchen barefoot and clad in nothing but his boxers, his normally immaculate hair a mess of dark curls.

Amused, Steve watches as Tony, still completely unaware of Steve’s presence, follows his nose to the coffee pot and pours himself a mug, his eyes closed as he takes his first sip.

“Late night, Stark?” Steve asks, and Tony startles, his eyes flying open in surprise.

“Shit, don’t scare me like that, Cap,” Tony says, clutching his chest with a look of exaggerated horror. “Didn’t even know you were here.”

“I can tell that,” Steve says with a smile, and Tony rolls his eyes as Steve shuffles past him with a carton of eggs under his arm. “I’m thinking scrambled eggs and french toast - do you want some?” he asks.

Tony’s eyes widen and he stares at Steve with this look in his eyes, like he’s trying to find the solution to an equation and he doesn’t quite know all the variables just yet.

Steve waves the eggs in Tony’s face. “Eggs?” he repeats, “do you want them scrambled or something else?”

Tony blinks and seems to snap out of it. “Cook’s choice, Mr. Rogers,” he says. Steve grins back at him, and suddenly, all seems right with the world, like a missing piece of the puzzle of his life just slotted into place.

Tony follows him around the island as Steve starts the stove and begins heating oil on a skillet. He’s still warming his hands against his mug, holding it close to his chest, his eyes fluttering closed once more as he savors each sip.

“So this is what you’re like before your first cup of coffee,” Steve muses, and Tony blinks at him questioningly. “I admit, I had wondered,” Steve explains. “I find I quite like pre-coffee Tony Stark. I even think… we could be friends?”

Tony frowns at him, his nose scrunching up in confusion as he narrows his eyes. “You want to be friends…” he says slowly, “with me?” He blinks and shakes his head as if to clear it, running his fingers through his riotous hair.

“But only before I’ve had my coffee, is that it?” Tony says, his eyes alight with good humor.

Steve chuckles and ducks his head to hide his flush as he focuses on his eggs.

“Maybe even then,” Steve says, glancing up at Tony through his lashes before quickly returning his gaze to the pan. “We’ll see. We’ve got time.”

“Yeah,” Tony agrees, his eyes softening as he studies Steve’s face. “We’ve got time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always, come find me on tumblr at [@captain-stevens](https://captain-stevens.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [we've got time (for eggs and coffee)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115769) by [gilestel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilestel/pseuds/gilestel)




End file.
